The Crow: Revenge
by Exangellion
Summary: Jamie Anderson and Adelaide Miller are murdered on the night Jamie proposes. One year later, Jamie arises from the dead, a ruthless killer, bent on taking out the ones who killed him and his soulmate. While Jamie is in the Land of the Living, he is guided by a mystical Crow, who is his lifeline to our world. And the best part: as long as the bird is around, Jamie can not be harmed.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Jamie Anderson sat up in bed with a splitting headache. It felt as if someone had slammed a hammer into his head. He rubbed at it with his palm lightly, hissing with pain. He inhaled deeply, and grinned, Adelaide was making bacon. He pulled the thick sheets from his body and slid his legs over the side of the bed. He stood, and had to steady himself after a wave of vertigo washed over him. After several seconds, he shook his head and walked slowly towards the chest of drawers. He put on a pair of dark blue jeans with a tear in one of the knees, a white button-up shirt and black and white converse. Once he was dressed, he slipped into the bathroom and brushed at his long black hair before making his way silently through the house and out into the kitchen.

When he entered, he found Adelaide's little sister, Josephine sitting at the table. Jo opened her mouth to say hi, but Jamie put a finger to his lips, silencing her. Quietly, he walked, and stood right behind Adelaide. He stood behind her for the longest time while she went about making breakfast, never once noticing Jamie behind her. After several minutes, Jamie gripped her around the waist, and picked her up off of her feet. Adelaide let out a yelp of shock, and Jamie spun her around. She swatted him once on the chest. "Put me down." She said playfully. Jamie grinned, but did as he was told.

"Mornin' babe." He said, gently pressing his lips against hers. She smiled against his kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Uh guys...don't burn the bacon please." Jo said from her seat at the table. Jamie and Adelaide chuckled, and the latter moved back to the stove to continue frying the bacon. Jamie sat down across from Jo, and playfully punched her shoulder. "Don't ruin it when I'm gettin' action Jo. You know I don't get it very often."

"Dude, I'm a girl and I get more pussy than you." Adelaide spun around from where she stood. "Jo!" Jo and Jamie laughed at this. Adelaide set the breakfast down in front of the two, and they both began to wolf the food down like they hadn't eaten in days. Adelaide sat down and watched the two with a smile. When they had finished, they both let out loud belches, and Jo fist pumped. "I think I won that one."

"No way, I burped way louder than you." Jo opened her mouth to argue, but Adelaide cleared her throat and jerked a thumb in the direction of the clock hanging on the wall. Jo's eyes widened and she stood. "Oh! I almost forgot." Jamie quirked an eyebrow, making Adelaide laugh. "I've got a hot date." Jo said, making her way towards the door. Jamie grinned and waved.

"Tell Beth I said hi." He said. Jamie was good friends with Jo and her girlfriend Beth. "I'll try!" Jo said as the door front door closed behind her.

"What are you doing today hon'?" Adelaide asked as Jamie stood and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle. "Well...I have to go to work. Then I was thinking we could go down to the beach. Venice is beautiful at night." Adelaide chuckled.

"Is it just me...or are _you_ trying to get laid?" She asked as Jamie kissed her softly. "Probably." Jamie said as he opened the front door and slid out. Adelaide watched him go, and smiled. He was so sweet and kind to her. He was her first true love.

He would be her last.

* * *

The sky was a dark black. The stars filled the sky, and Adelaide found herself captivated by them. There was a light breeze out, making the already cool air feel frigid. The smell of the ocean was strong, the sound of the waves crashing against the sand, loud. Adelaide cuddled into Jamie. They were sitting on a towel on the sand, watching the water as it rushed along the sand towards them, stopping and receding just before reaching them. Both were smiling and happy.

"I'm so happy Jamie." Adelaide said softly, hoping this moment would last forever. Jamie nodded his head, and began digging in his pocket. "Is there anyway I could make you happier?"

"I doubt it." She replied. Jamie pulled the small box from his jeans pocket and holding it out in front of her. She stared down at it for the longest time. "How about that?"He asked. She didn't reply for awhile. Just stared down at the box. "Is...is that what I think it is?" Jamie nodded, and placed a small kiss on the back of her head. She gently grabbed the box in her hand, and softly opened it. On the inside was a wedding ring. Tears began to form in Adelaide's eyes and she looked up at Jamie, who smiled.

He leaned in to kiss her, but instead looked behind them when he heard the sound of Rage Against the Machine's "Darkness" playing loudly. He saw a car screeching to a stop by the edge of the sand. Twelve people hopped out of the car, and began moving towards the couple. All were staggering, and with a cold fear settling in his stomach, Jamie realized they were all rip-roaring drunk. "What is it?" Adelaide asked. Jamie didn't answer, just watched as the group made their way towards the couple. Several feet from them, they stopped and a tall man with long dreads and tanned skin stepped forward. His lower face was covered by facial hair. The upper half of his face was covered by large Oakley's.

"Well, well...what've we got here?" He asked, and Jamie could smell alcohol coming off of them in waves.

"Looks like a couple 'a yuppies ta' me." A guy with shaggy auburn hair said. Jamie gulped. "You on our turf boy." The guy with the dreads and Oakley's said. Jamie stood slowly. "C'mon guys...we, we just wanted to have a nice night. Just give us a break." The guy with the dreads cocked his head to one side.

"You beggin' boy? For shame." Without saying anything else, he pulled a .357, and pulled the trigger. The bullet slammed into Jamie's cheek bone, cracking his skull. Jamie was knocked off of his feet, and landed on his back. "Why don't we have a little fun boys?" They swarmed Adelaide, and began ripping at her clothes. Jamie, who was just barely breathing, rolled onto his stomach, and began dragging himself towards their attackers. He reached out, and wrapped a hand around one of their ankles.

"Ugh! Ratchet! Take care of this man!" The guy who'd shot Jamie looked over, and smiled. "One thick skulled mutha' fucker." He said with a grin, aiming his gun and firing. The bullet impacted with the back of Jamie's neck. He jerked, and went limp. He felt himself dying, felt the blood trickling from his body. He heard Adelaide's screams, but couldn't move. Out of the corner of his eye, Jamie saw the bird circling over them. It landed in the sand, and watched. As he died, Jamie could tell. The bird-the crow was watching. It knew exactly what was happening...and Jamie was just able to detect disgust in it's eyes before he drifted into darkness.

A little over forty-five minutes later, another gunshot filled the air, ending Adelaide's life as well.

* * *

**AN: Just a quick fair warning. This story will not be for the light of heart. It is going to be a dark and brutal story. So don't read it if you don't like descriptions of murder and death. But anyway, what did you guys think? Are you guys fans of the crow (if you aren't it doesn't matter, because this story will most likely explain all of the things that are explained in both the graphic novel and the film, and is in no way related to the movie)? Can you wait for more? Give me your opinions and thoughts on it, because I love hearing what you guys think. **

**~Exangellion**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**One Year Later:**

The young teen slipped quietly from the darkened window, snickering to himself, clutching the Sony DVD player tightly under one arm. He dropped from the window sill, into the ally with a splash in one of the large puddles made from the rain.

"These folks make me _sick,_" he muttered. "Can't even feed their own kids, but they can afford a Sony. Now Jones's got a Sony and he's in business." Quickly, Jones moved, stalking through the ally's deep shadows, watching carefully for any kind of movement that would indicate someone had seen him. When he was less than ten feet from the ally's exit, he chuckled to himself.

"Too fuckin' easy." And then he was out on the sidewalk, under the pale glow of the streetlight above. And that was when the figure suddenly appeared in front of him, nearly scaring him out of his skin. Jones let out a yelp, flinching back and dropping the Sony DVD player with a crash against the floor. The casing shattered into many large and small fragments of plastic, bouncing across the cement floor beneath his shoes.

He looked up at the man who'd startled him, saying, " Motherfucker, that was a hundred bucks, easy! You better-" but Jones found that his voice caught in his throat at the sight before him.

The man was tall, standing at roughly six foot four. His black hair was wild and slightly stringy, as if it had not been given proper care for months. The man was dressed in a tight, black, long sleeved shirt, leather pants and boots and a tan trench coat that stretched to the middle of his calves. His hands were snug in tight black gloves. All of these things, however, were shoved immediately to the back of Jones's mind. What really caught his attention was the man's face. It was covered in white makeup and black lipstick; the black outlining his eyes and stretching out to sharp points both on top and bottom of his eyes. His lips were painted black as well, the dark lipstick stretching up from each corner, giving the man a permanent, grim smile.

Quickly, Jones swallowed, finding his voice. "Man, you just cost me a hundred bucks, you'd better pay up." To prove the point, he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and drew the switchblade, resting his finger on the release switch. But the man only smiled.

"Would you happen to know a man named Two-Bit, Mr. Jones? Two-Bit told me you could help me." The man said in a hoarse, raspy voice.

"I'll fucking cut you if you don't give me the money you owe me!" Jones barked. This only made the painted man smile.

"Two-Bit said you know some people that I need to find." He said.

"I...I ain't kidding man, pay up," Jones said, feeling his determination slowly beginning to dwindle under the sudden weight of dread and fear.

"Ratchet," the man said. "Lunkface, Dewey, Papa Arnold, Hector-"

"That's it," Jones shouted, moving before he lost his nerve. He depressed the switchblade's button, hearing the click of the blade releasing from the hilt. He lunged forward, sinking the knife into the man's chest, feeling the blood squirt out onto his cheek, then watching as it spilled from his body. With one strong hand, the man shoved Jones back, almost sent him falling onto his ass. He looked down at his chest, at the knife sticking out of him. Jones watched in horror as the man easily reached up with his right hand and pulled the blade from his chest, bringing the bloody knife and licking the sticky, crimson liquid from the blade.

"Man...you must be seriously hopped up to not feel that," Jones said.

"Pain," The man asked. "Oh, I know pain, I know it on a molecular level. I know what it is like to feel pain, don't you worry." Once he had licked the blade clean, he spun it in his hand, holding it hilt-out to Jones. "Would you like to try again?" Jones stumbled back, fell and stared up at the painted man.

"I...I think I'll pass," he heard himself stammer. The man found this funny. He threw his head back and laughed, cackled. When he had finished, he looked back at Jones. "Now, Mr. Jones, where was I?" He tilted his head to the side, as if thinking. "Ah, yes. As I was saying: Two-Bit said you would know where I could find a few certain individuals."

Jones gulped. "Two-Bit wouldn't rat me out, man..." he managed.

The man took one step forward, reached into the pocket of his trench coat. "Oh, he told," he said, producing a pair of (to Jones's horror) a pair of bloody scissors. "It took three fingers, but he told."

Jones began to shake. "Y-you're lying, man."

"I would have brought the fingers as documentation," the man said. "But Two-Bit had to eat those as well."

"Ratchet'd kill me for sure if I told you anything," Jones said. His hole body was trembling, he tried to scramble back. His hand slipped out from under him and he fell onto his back with a thud.

"Which will it be, Mr. Jones?" The man asked, taking another step forward. He held up the bloody scissors. "Fingers, or toes?"

Jones's hands flew to his head and he curled into a ball, shouting, "Okay, okay! Hector's always hanging out under the pier on Venice beach, Dewey's got an apartment by the beach and Lunkface works at Wild Four Pizza! That's all I know, I swear!"

The man gave Jones a gentle smile. He put the scissors in his pocket and lunged at Jones. The teen screamed, and struggled as the man clasped his face with his gloved hands. "Tell them I'm coming, Mr. Jones! Tell them that death is upon them!" Then he released the youth and stood, spinning on his heels.

"You ain't gonna kill me?" He heard the boy whisper. The man looked at him from over his shoulder.

"Why, Mr. Jones; I already count you among the dead." And then, like a shadow, he was gone.

* * *

Jamie paced back and forth silently in the old, dilapidated apartment, his coat strewn on the floor along with his gloves. Back and forth he paced, mumbling to himself. He scrubbed his hands through his hair.

"I'll kill them," he growled as memory after memory passed before his mind. He saw Adelaide, laughing and smiling, her perfect face the picture definition of beauty. How could someone hurt something that pure? "I'll kill all of them, the motherfuckers!"

_If you're gonna kill em, you might as well get on with it,_ the calm voice whispered from the grimy counter. Jamie looked up and dead-stared the crow. He knew the bird was right, he would need to get on with this if he were ever going to be reunited with his beloved.

_C'mon kid, _the crow said. _Let's get goin. _And then he was gone, soaring out the window, not waiting for Jamie.

He moved quickly, grabbing the pistol off of the counter, next to where the bird had been, and hurried to the window. He jumped up and crouched on the sill only for a moment before leaning forward and letting himself fall. He descended quickly, slamming into the concrete below him on his back. He felt his spine snap, but felt no pain. Quickly, he jumped up onto his feet before laughing hysterically. He was pulled from his revelry by the bird's scolding voice.

_C'mon! I don't feel like waiting all day!_ Quicker than a blink of an eye, Jamie cast away any kind of cheer or happiness and shoved the pistol into his back waistband. For the twelve street criminals, whose faces he saw even as he ran ever closer to Venice beach, it would be a night that would end much sooner than any of them expected. And anyone who got in his way would suffer the same, bloody fate as the twelve who had brutally murdered him and his beloved the year before.


End file.
